


I don’t owe you anything

by yamuchasan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, I am so sorry, M/M, Oral Sex, Piss, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Polar Tang, Watersports, i was held at gunpoint by a luffy kinnie to write this, law is a top, luffy is a powerbottom, piss in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamuchasan/pseuds/yamuchasan
Summary: Did I really walk all this way…” Law growled as he stripped himself of his attire. “Just to hear you say that you didn’t want to go out tonight?”
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	I don’t owe you anything

“Did I really walk all this way…” Law growled as he stripped himself of his attire. “Just to hear you say that you didn’t want to go out tonight?”  
“I’d rather do something else.” Luffy muttered under his breath.  
Law looked up, “Like what?” Of course, the doctor smirked, he could barely keep a straight face. He knew what Luffy had planned.  
Law always loved the rain, and showers were his favorite. Especially if they were Luffy’s showers. Just warming his lover up before he released his piss into his maw, turned him on so much. How he loved to be pissed on…  
“Are you ready for my piss?” Luffy giggled. He was so excited to urinate into his boyfriend’s mouth. Law nodded, whilst bobbing his mouth on the head of Luffy's cock. In an instant, a stream of piss shot down Law’s throat. Law swallowed it all, so eager for more. Law soon forced his mouth to come off his boyfriend’s manhood. Luffy has extras, and those couldn’t go to waste. He urinated all over Law’s pecs. The piss slowly but surely dripped down to his painfully hard cock. Luffy crouched down to his admirer, beautifully kissed Law’s neck and then proceeded to slam his ass onto Law’s member. Law moaned loudly, and Luffy kept on a rhythm born out of pure love, and pure lust. 

Law couldn’t keep it down any longer, hearing his lover’s voice in such a way that it was too much, not to mention the ass bouncing up and down onto his throbbing member. Law pissed straight into Luffy’s tight ass. Both of the Lovers moaned lustily. Luffy’s cum shot up onto Law’s chest, almost hitting him in his jaw. Law also came straight into his boyfriends ass, as he came he grunted loudly and grabbed his boyfriend’s asscheek. Luffy collapsed onto Law’s chest, with heavy breathes escaping from his gape. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”


End file.
